Linerunner
The Linerunner is a semi-truck featured in most 3D Universe games. It is the only vehicle of its type in all of the games, except in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where it is supplemented by two other semi-trucks. It is replaced by the Phantom in GTA IV. Description Design The Linerunner is design as a typical American standard cab-styled semi truck with an extended drivers' cab quarter. The truck remained largely similar throughout its appearances, with the exception of the radiator grill design, among other minor cosmetic changes. The name sounds like a parody of Freightliner, and its design resembles a Kenworth W900L with a shorter pointed grille in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the grille is taller and flattened in the subsequent games. Performance The Linerunner's performance is what would be expected for a vehicle of its size and weight, it's slow to accelerate and hard to maneuver in tight spaces, but once it gets going it has a decent top speed. Disappointingly, though, it's not quite as strong as its intimidating appearance and size would suggest, and it gets knocked around by other vehicles surprisingly easily; nevertheless, the truck proves effective breaking through police roadblocks, provided it is sufficiently speedy. The Linerunner's handling is fairly steady, but if the player does manage to roll it over it's very difficult to get it back onto it's wheels, due to it's height. Along with the Tanker and Roadtrain, the Linerunner in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas can be connected to a trailer in order to haul cargo, and is used in the Trucking missions; with the presence of two new semi-trucks in GTA San Andreas, the Linerunner is also revealed to be the slowest and least powerful semi-truck of the three. It is also the smallest out of the three. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it can be easily driven and balanced on only one side, making it the easiest vehicle to get a two-wheel bonus in. Trivia * The "Linerunner" name may refer to a person who snorts lines of cocaine. * A Linerunner appears as a wreck in Rockstar North's Manhunt, and in its GTA San Andreas form in Manhunt 2. * The Linerunner only has one breather. .]] * The Linerunner features single wheel on the rear axles as opposed to double wheels as seen in the Tanker and Roadtrain. * When attatched to a trailer, its handling becomes very similar to a train, as that it will have a higher top speed, while sacrificing acceleration, and is nearly unstoppable; nothing will ever actually stop a Linerunner (or any other truck), it will just slow it down a bit. Locations GTA III *Callahan Point, Portland Island *Atlantic Quays, Portland Island GTA Vice City *Viceport, near the Pay 'n' Spray GTA San Andreas *Gas station parking lot, Octane Springs, San Andreas GTA Liberty City Stories *Callahan Point, Portland Island *Atlantic Quays, Portland Island GTA Vice City Stories *Viceport, near Phil's Place. See also *Juggernaut, GTA 1 equivalents. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX, GTA 2 equivalents. *Roadtrain and Tanker, 2 other trucks appearin in GTA San Andreas. *Phantom, GTA IV equivalent. }} de:Linerunner es:Linerunner pl:Linerunner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles